When Sasuke Got A Job And Lost It
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: What happens when Sasuke gets a job at Robinson's May when he finds himself bored, then his boyfriend Naruto comes to visit. What is this item that catches the boy's eye? Yaoi, Lemon SASUNARU


1 THIS WAS A CONTEST ENTRY. The Rules were.

**Setting:** A department store of some kind (or a trading post/specialty store. Somewhere people buy things is the biggest criteria.)  
**Pictures of Setting:** Sales Floor  
**Special Item:** Unicorn (just include this item once or as much as you like through out the story, it is mandatory, and HAS TO INTERACT DIRECTLY TO THE TWO (OR MORE) MAIN CHARACTERS).  
**Phrases to be used once in story:** "I didn't know it was legal to sell this" or "My manhood is dead" or both if you'd like.  
**Random words:** apoplectic, burritos, bacteria sex, dictionary (these are words to be used once or more than once randomly throughout the fanfiction, yes you HAVE to use them at least once.)  
**Fandom:** Any  
**Word Count:** Minimum of 1,000 words with a maximum of 10,000.

Tell me what you all think. This was an One Shot xD

Title: When Sasuke Got a Job and Then Lost It.  
Author: SinfulDesire (me )  
Rating: R  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Summary: Sasuke got a job at Robinson's May just for something to do with his miserable life, since Naruto seemed to be so busy for once. But Naruto seems to want to see his boyfriend and is only too happy to try on something that's not exactly his size.

**CONTAINS LEMON OR BOYxBOY SEX. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

– – – – – – – – –

Sasuke wasn't too happy at the moment. Actually that was an understatement, Sasuke was _really_ unhappy in a bitter and suffering sort of way. He was currently standing idly behind one of the many register counters located in the Teen Girls section of Robinson's May, eyes watching the woman in front of him as she tried endlessly to run her master card through the half broken machine. He had told her twice that it wasn't working today, but she insisted on trying herself and at this point it was getting annoying. His eyebrow twitching seemed to prove that point.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the woman gave up and conveniently decided to use the cash stored in her wallet, giving Sasuke an apologetic look as she handed it over. The boy snatched it out of her hand with a demonic scowl taking his features. That scared both woman and her daughter into taking their change quickly and to scurry away down the department walkway.  
Third customer that day to be scared away by the raven haired youth, considering Sasuke had lost his normally cool attitude. All thanks to his bouncing blonde idiot boyfriend he might add, seemingly since Naruto decided to _actually_ become involved at school for once. Thus leaving his resentful dark haired swain to fend half-heartedly for himself against the evils of boredom with his newly acquired job. 

When this had begun, Sasuke had signed up for the Men's section and was thrown headfirst instead into the girls because of his phenomenally wonderful good looks and management assuming that girls would flock to that segment with him present. Hence why the young man was so hostile towards all moving objects and possibly even inanimate ones as well.

Sales today had been slow though, with it being Sunday and all. Most people were at church or hanging with family and friends, where they were gathered together. Sasuke of course was the only attendant to the Girl's section that had shown up, thus being forced to answer questions that only a female god would know about as well as working checkout. It just couldn't get any worse he decided, considering he had already been asked by four teenage girls his age to measure their bra size and had turned each one and everyone down.

"Kill me." Sasuke finally murmured under his breath, letting his arms fall to the counter, folding them in a disorganized manner and burying his face into them. There was no one around at the moment so he laid his head down, the store being half empty at this time in the morning anyway. Sasuke was considering taking a coffee break, though that was set aside only moments later by a screeching voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" someone called and from the sound of it they weren't to far away either. The masculine voice seemingly forced Sasuke to lift his head, though not needing to do so in order know whom it was.

_'Naruto_' Sasuke thought, eyes searching the near area for a mop of blond hair which his idiot was known for, coming to rest on said boy not to far off. He was dressed in simple faded blue jeans, which sported a few holes and an orange shirt that clung to his well-muscled body. Bright blonde hair was sticking up in each and every direction, baby blue eyes as clear as the sky; head tilted slightly to the right as he stared at Sasuke was a large grin. "What do you want dobe?" came question from the raven-haired man whose face seemingly unreadable while the question was thoroughly laced with boredom.

"Is that anyway to speak with your boyfriend, bastard?" Naruto retorted with an excessively wide grin as he approached the counter Sasuke was currently behind, folding arms on the top of it considering it came to a little higher then Naruto's waist, as he leaned his torso against it. Crossing one ankle over the other on the floor, Naruto tilted his head slightly again as he observed the raven-haired man scowling like there was no tomorrow. "S'matter babe? You look a little mad." he commented, lifting a finger to tap Sasuke on the nose in amusement, only to get the taller man to growl under his breath.  
"You are what's the matter with me." Sasuke stated clearly with an irritated note to his voice, holding back the reaction to bite at the finger fiercely. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, eyeing the blond boy with a questioning gaze that still appeared to be annoyed.

"Visiting" was a quick reply, almost too quick, as if he was hiding something.  
"Uh-huh, sure. You don't visit Naruto. What are you doing here?" Sasuke repeated, raising an eyebrow as he waited for an answer, watching Naruto stare back unfalteringly.

"Can't I come see my loving boyfriend once in awhile, it's almost been a week you know." Naruto replied with one of his best innocent, you-know-you-love-me looks. Sasuke could swear that if you would take time to look in the dictionary for the word 'innocent', you would find a picture of Naruto with those azure eyes drawing you into their depth. "I missed you," he added, voice dropping several octaves to seductive, all but breaking it as he fluttered his eyelashes appositely.

Sasuke stared at him, keeping an eyebrow raised. Naruto might have thought that look gave him the upper hand, but Sasuke being, well, Sasuke could read him like a book. "You came to mock me because you heard from Sakura I was working in the girls department." Came a simple answer from the dark haired man, watching the blonde idiot give up with a pout taking form on his sinfully delicious lips. Sasuke had to restrain himself from leaning over and violating those lips.

"Damn, you're good." Naruto replied, sulking about his loss to the boy in front of him, all before letting it go with another broad grin. "So? Does that mean I still get to mock you for working here?" he asked, nodding his head towards the many displays of high fashion dressed manikins.

"Fuck you." Sasuke leered unpleasantly.

"Hm, alright then. Right now?" Naruto shot back, watching his boyfriend roll his eyes.

"As if I would have infested bacteria sex with you. God only knows if you took a shower in the past week." Sasuke stated in an unfriendly matter, hinting somewhat at sarcastic with his tone. That only caused Naruto to chuckle lightly under his breath.

"Oh really? You didn't seem to mind last time, Mister Big-Shot." was a common response from the blonde haired boy as something on the other counter behind Sasuke caught his gaze, holding it for a minute. "Hm, but whatever fills your taco, burrito boy." he added, causing Sasuke to stare at him in confusion.

"What the hell? That doesn't even make sense." Sasuke declared, observing as Naruto shrugged his shoulders leisurely and pushed off the counter to stroll around it and enter the small cubical like space with enough room for maybe three average adults.

"What's your point? I don't remember my job being to make sense." Came a remark from Naruto as he eyed the material placed and somewhat conveniently folded, with emblem showing, right next to his hand. Grasping the vivid pink cotton shirt within his hand, Naruto held it up to let the shirt unfold and the material hang loosely to gaze at it with a wicked smile. Turning it around so that Sasuke could lay eyes on the symbol, the smaller boy held the shirt to his chest. "So Sasuke, whatcha think? Would it look good on me?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Hn, Yeah. If you could even get into it. The things like a girls medium, dobe." Sasuke said, deciding that indeed with that shirt on Naruto would be one of the hottest people alive to ever wear it. Though he wasn't to big on the happy-go-lucky white unicorn plastered to the front of the shirt, with the attractive rainbow colors surrounding it. "Hm, I didn't know it was legal to sell this shit.", he added sarcastically, reaching a hand out reluctantly to trace over the pattern displayed on the front. But hey, Sasuke was by far sure Naruto could pull any look off, except Goth. He never _ever_ wanted to see Naruto as a Goth.

"Oh really? I believe that's a challenge, pretty boy." Naruto's voice interjected, tone crammed with mockery as he took Sasuke's hand in his own. Taking a brief moment, Naruto glanced the store for people who were not there before dragging the shocked pale boy from behind the counter and into the back dressing room, which were only a few steps away. There he shoved Sasuke into one of the many changing rooms for girls, himself following right after as he locked the door tight.

"Naruto? I was kidding. You're going to get me fired." Sasuke hissed, keeping his voice down just in case there were actually woman in the rooms that he missed walking in.

"So? You started it." Naruto made a face at Sasuke and stripped his body of the orange shirt he was clad in, and smile broadly as he watched Sasuke almost have an apoplectic seizure on the floor. This was too good.

Within a second later, Naruto had stretched the pink shirt open and tugged his arms through the small arm loops, finally pulling the material over his head. Sasuke was right, it was to small, but damn, the way it hugged each and every muscle and curve gave the raven-haired man the hardest hard-on ever. Being a medium, the shirt only covered to a little higher then Naruto's navel, exposing the flesh that Sasuke so willingly wanted to touch at the moment.

"Haha. Got it on Jackass. What now?" Naruto asked, beaming with a pride as he glanced into the mirror at the few months older man behind him, noting the look of lust in his eyes. "Oh shit, I just got myself in trouble didn't I?" he inquired, slowly turning around to look at Sasuke as a small smirk tugged at the corner of said boys lips.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look in that?" Sasuke murmured, licking his own lips lightly as he approached the smaller boy, who in turn moved backward until his back was pressed to the dressing room mirror. "Because you do."

A nervous chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as Sasuke pressed against him, shoving him further up against the large three-sided mirror. He knew what was happening of course, he had been a dick head, turned his boyfriend on and now the raven-haired boy was going to molest him in a girls changing room. '_This day couldn't get any better_.', Naruto thought sarcastically within the confines of his own head, biting his bottom lip with pearly whites. Sasuke was making it hard to concentrate; with teeth sinking into the skin of his neck, trying to force a moan out, a leg pushing between well-built thighs to massage against a hastily hardening erection while cold, but fantastic hands wandered up the already tight shirt over taut abs. It was slowly driving him crazy.

– – – – – – – –

Within an instant clothes were finding there way to the ground (most of which consisted of Naruto's clothing), bodies grinding against each other as muffled moans escaped both boys. Only thing was Sasuke refused to allow Naruto to remove the pink unicorn shirt, pushing it up only enough to grant access for fingers to play with firm nipples, but the nasty little white horse still being visible. That of course made Naruto both pissed that there wasn't more skin-to-skin contact (which Sasuke wasn't granting for the most part anyway), and even more hard since he could feel the thought of what they were executing traveling straight to his dick. He wasn't going to last long, not if Sasuke kept this up.

"What's the matter? Don't like?" Sasuke breathed out over hot flesh right next to the shell of Naruto's ear, placing an extremely wet and sloppy kiss to that sensitive part of skin, which had Naruto arching for more.

"I... Ah... I." Was his almost incoherent response.

"I can't hear you, Speak up Blondie."

"Ah... Yes... I...like it. Bastard."

With a deep chuckle, Sasuke pulled back only enough to turn Naruto quickly, pressing the boy face first into the mirror. Naruto scrabbled to gain a hold on the surface as he waited for what always came next, biting his lower lip to silence the many whimpers from the lost contact. The faint murmuring of a curse and then the sound of metal teeth being pulled down filled Naruto's ears as the boy arched, begging Sasuke to just fucking hurry up and take him. His legs were shaking, threatening to drop him to the ground within the next three seconds unless something was done to satisfy his need, and after what seemed like forever, his prayers were answered. Sasuke returned to him, pressing taut and fully clothed chest to his smooth half clothed back. Leaning only enough to whisper words of endearment into his ear, Sasuke pressed the tip of his already throbbing cock to Naruto's unprepared entrance and shoved in as hard as he could, burying inside him to the hilt.

No scream was heard; no cry of pain, any cursing or tear filled eyes either. Instead there was a deep, lust filled moan from the blonde boy. See, Naruto wasn't a beginner at this stuff, oh no, far from it. After three years, starting Monday of next week, he had been with Sasuke and the Uchiha kept him busy with sexual activities, so much that he was beyond stretched for life. Pushing back with his own hips, Naruto murmured something that Sasuke only took as 'Move Jackass' as he gently leant his head to the cool surface of the glass.

Sasuke did not argue whatsoever to the command, letting his mouth fall to Naruto's shoulder to mouth silently at the surface as he pulled from the boy and forced back into him hard, repeating the motion for a steady thrusting. That had Naruto moaning, groaning, and arching for more. Murmured begs of 'faster' and 'harder' being breathed from smaller boy's mouth as fingers desperately clawed at the even surface of glass. It was almost certain that anyone coming into the dressing room would hear, but neither one cared as Sasuke continued to obey, thrusting with strong, speed increased movements that had his lover withering in front of him.  
It wasn't long after Sasuke slammed into Naruto's prostate with such force that it pushed the air from his lungs, that the boy started screaming, biting his lip to try and stop the audible sound, which did no good and Sasuke was forced to place one hand over his mouth to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Breathe Naru. Breathe." Sasuke panted out lightly as both Naruto's hands tried to pry off the raven-haired boy's limb to allow free air to his lungs, since his nose wasn't given enough oxygen. Though Sasuke kept it there, hearing the muffled pleasured screams and moans from his beloved and only smirked lightly as his free hand wrapped around Naruto's lower waist to curl fingers around the forgotten shaft there.

Then Naruto screamed, nice and loud, or it would have been without the hand. The sudden movement to his shaft and the direct hitting to his prostate sent him over the edge and falling freely to the abyss below. His sack tightened, and in the next second came right on the mirror in front of him hard, leaving him panting harshly. Today it seemed like a two for one climax, considering Sasuke came right after him with a last deep thrust, leaving him gasping as well, both satisfied with slight smiles on their faces.

"You're a jackass, teme." Naruto hissed slightly as Sasuke leaned against him, pressing him forcefully to the glass mirror already stained with his seed. The hand once wrapped around Naruto's dick wriggled in between the boy and the mirror, bending at the elbow to rest a hand on the printed Unicorn spread across the smaller boys chest.

"You started it dobe." Came his reply as the raven-haired boy took a few deep breathes, closing his eyes for a few minutes. Only the light breathing and a murmured 'hmm' came from him, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"So do you really like the shirt, I think I might buy it now." Naruto whispered lightly, seductively.

"Hn. Please, you look like an idiot."

"Makes me look like a girl huh? If I grew my hair out and such, stuffed a bra? Whatcha think, want to date a pretty girl Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a hint of mockery in his voice as he studied his boyfriend in the mirror with a slight smirk.

Sasuke didn't find it funny though, face scrunching up with a displeased look. Shaking his head lightly, face turning a bit more disgusted as he did, Sasuke replied, "If it wasn't before, my manhood is dead now, thanks a lot." Voice filled with the same emotion as expressed by his face.  
Naruto just smiled lightly, leaning back to the raven-haired youth. "Well, That's not good. Where am I going to go to get sex now?" he asked playfully, tilting his head slightly to the side when Sasuke started to gently mouth at the flesh of his neck.

"Not that dead, dobe. Besides your ugly little ass is mine." Sasuke stated with a possessive lilt to his voice

"Teme, you know you think I'm hot."

"Yeah well, I might after I get a new job thanks to you." Clearly annoyed, Sasuke shifted slightly as if going to pull off the boy, but Naruto stopped the attempt with using his own hands to hold Sasuke's arms around him. 

"What's the point Sasu-chan, I'm done with the project, meaning I have a lot of free time." Naruto murmured playfully, tilting his head to the side to glance up at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes. "I want to be with you, starting now."

With that said, Sasuke smirked lightly, one hand curling into the material on the front of Naruto' unicorn shirt to pull his back up against Sasuke's own chest, grinning deviously. "Hm. I heard that a shirt's not comfortable until you break it in, just like shoes. Meaning we have a lot of 'breaking' to do, Naru-chan."

Naruto returned the grin, reversing his arrangement to come face to face with his lover. "Hm. Guess your right." he paused, glancing down at the shirt. "You know, I can think of about 10 more positions we need to try, starting now."

"Sounds like an challenge."

"Oh, It's more then a challenge. It's a command, we're going to be fucking for some time, hope you can keep up."

Sasuke had no time to reply for Naruto had already leaned up a bit to pressed lips to his in a fervent kiss, which Sasuke eagerly returned. Even when he lost his job, it was going to be well worth it.


End file.
